


Saan Aabot Ang Bente Pesos Mo?

by iwasraisedtokeepquiet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Engagement, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasraisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/iwasraisedtokeepquiet
Summary: Eto na. Eto na ‘to, Hajime. Eto na talaga.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Saan Aabot Ang Bente Pesos Mo?

Naramdaman na ni Iwaizumi ang kaba nang sabihin ni Atsumu na pababa na sila nina Tooru ng building.

Sobrang thankful nya sa mga tropa nya na sinakyan nila ung trip nya kahit napakacorny. Di nya din akalain na pati si Manong Ray, mapapapayag nila sa plano nila kahit madalas umaga sya nagtitinda sa tapat ng office.

“Naku, hijo, sa tagal ko nang nagtitinda ng pishbol madami-dami na din akong nasaksihan. Pero sasabihin ko sayo, ikaw pa lang ang gagawa nyan kaya susuportahan kita.”

Ang lakas pa din ng kabog ng dibdib nya at napabalikwas nya ng kaunti ng biglang bumukas ung pintuan ng lobby at nadinig nya na ang mga boses nina Tooru. Binulsa nya ang kanyang kamay para icheck sa panglimampung pagkakataon kung nadala ba nya o hindi.

Eto na. Eto na ‘to, Hajime. Eto na talaga.

“Hi, babe!” Tooru greeted as he kissed Hajime’s cheek, then nagulat sya nang mapansin niya na nandun si Manong Ray. “Hello po, Manong! Long time, no see! Namiss ko po ung tinda nyo!

“Haj, miryenda muna tayo?”

“Sure, Tooru.”

After telling Manong Ray kung ano ung gusto nyang ipaluto, napansin ni Tooru na andun din sila Daichi, Kuroo at Bokuto na may kanya-kanya ng baso. “Hoy Boks, pang-ilan mo na yan?”

“Pangatlo ko pa lang ‘to!”

“Oo, pangatlo. Pangatlong baso!” Sabat ni Kuroo, sabay batok sa bestfriend nya.”

“Grabe, nasa training lang sa Batangas si Keiji, napapasobra ka na naman sa kwek-kwek.”

“Wag ngang judger, Oiks. Mahal ko ang mga neon balls ‘no! HAHAHAHA!”

Napailing na lang si Tooru sa kakulitan ni Boks. Tinapik sya ni Hajime sa balikat at inabot na ang pinaluto nyang squidballs at kikiam, nalagyan na din ‘to ng favorite nyang spicy sauce.

“Careful, it’s hot,” warning sa kanya ng boyfriend nya.

“Thank youuu!” Because he missed eating this so much, sumubo na agad sya kahit pa binalaan na sya. “Waah, hot hot hot hot!”

He saw Haj’s hand extended towards him handing him some tissue. “Yan din ung nangyari nung una kang kumain nyan, naaalala mo pa un?”

“Hmm?” Napaisip si Tooru sa sinabi ni Hajime at naalala nya ung nangyari more than 5 years ago.

They were both new in the company and sabay yung orientation nila nun, Iwaizumi was only a regular agent then and Oikawa was applying for a trainer position. Looking back, he’s so proud for them, mataas na din ang naabot nila kung tutuusin, Haj being one of the facilities officers now and him the operations manager for the trainers sa site na ‘to.

But what Hajime was pertaining to was that one time they were on break and Tooru mentioned that he’s never tried street foods before, so Hajime took it upon himself to introduce him to the wonders that are fishballs, squidballs, kwek-kwek and kikiam.

He laughed upon remembering the same way he kinda burnt his tongue back then. “Yeah, yeah, I remember! God, that was so long ago ‘no? Pero parang kailan lang din.”

“Yup, I’m very thankful for that day kasi dun nagsimula friendship natin.”

“That’s right! Wait, ano nga pala ung tanong mo sakin nun? Something to do with twenty pesos?”

“...Saan aabot ang twenty pesos mo?”

“Yes! And it turns out, 10 fishballs, 3 kikiams and 2 squidballs!” Tooru exclaimed as he went over to their friends who now have their own cups of street food.

Leave it to Tooru to change everything at the last minute, Hajime shook his head fondly. Tumingin sya kay Daichi para sabihin ng palihim na idistract muna si Tooru ng ilang minuto.

Isa sa mga nagustuhan nya sa boyfriend nya ay ang pagiging spontaneous na tao nito, sobrang naeexcite sya at nachachallenge every time.

Ang original na plano ni Hajime ay ipaalala lang kung kelan sila unang naging magkaibigan, he also remembered the bente pesos thing pero hindi nya finactor in sa final plan. But since Tooru remembered this detail, he knew he needed to include it somehow.

Kinuha nya ang bente pesos na sinukli sa kanya ni Manong Ray at nagsimulang magtupi.

Tooru was enjoying teasing Atsumu and Shoyo with each other ng marinig nyang tawagin sya ni Haj. Nang makalapit ito sa kanya, kinuha nito ang kanyang kamay and they started to walk a few paces away from their friends.

“I’m very surprised that you remembered the ‘saan aabot ang bente pesos mo’ question,” Haj said, looking down on their tangled hands.

“Why not? It’s very cute and I still stand on my theory na you were trying to flirt with me since then.”

“Yeah?” Haj looked up at him, smirking.

“Ewan ko sayo,” he said trying to roll his eyes but it was ruined by a smile.

“Hey, I know we’ve talked about our future what if’s a hundred times, yeah?”

Tooru hummed as an answer while eating another squidball.

“Let’s keep on doing that and turn them to reality?”

“OH MY GOD!” Tooru exclaimed when he sees the 20 peso paper ring that Hajime presented to him, he also nearly dropped the cup of squidballs he’s holding but Haj managed to grab it immediately. “What!?!?”

“To be honest, I did prepare a longer speech than that and I do have an actual ring, pero Tooru all I want and all I need is you. So what do you say? Will you marry me?”

Tears were fast to fall down his face even before he can say his agreement to Hajime’s proposal. He lunged at his boyfriend- well, fiance now, he reckoned- and started sobbing uncontrollably.

“Uhm, Tooru?”

“Yes! Yes, of course! Oh, Hajime, yes, I’ll marry you!”

They were a mess, they were both crying now and laughing all the same. Tooru felt Hajime release him from their hug, his fiance(!!!) took his hand and slid the paper ring to his left ring finger. Haj also took a black velvet box from his pocket and placed the ring in it after the 20 pesos.

“I love them. I love you. Thank you so much. I love you, Haj.”

“I love you too, Tooru.”

They heard their friends cheer for them as they kiss, even the other employees and Manong Ray.

Tooru and Hajime were greeted by their friends’ warm congratulations afterward. Tooru was informed that his now fiance’s band is in on the whole thing and that they convinced Manong Ray to sell in the afternoon as a favor that the ever-gracious vendor gladly took on.

Tooru and Hajime basked in the feeling of their hearts being filled with joy and love. After all, what are what ifs if you’re gonna face them with your person, your soulmate and your lover?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [link](https://twitter.com/iwrtkeepquiet/status/1287420648986304514?s=20) to the thread in Twitter.
> 
> Here's the [link](https://twitter.com/iwrtkeepquiet/status/1287431908134023169?s=20) to the art.


End file.
